


What the Gangsey Smells Like (other than teenage boy)

by chaserwolf21148



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Lists, Random & Short, poetry?, this was a midnight adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserwolf21148/pseuds/chaserwolf21148
Summary: this is metaphorical they all smell gross they're teenagers living in a house alone and unsupervised with a refrigerator in their bathroom





	What the Gangsey Smells Like (other than teenage boy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is metaphorical they all smell gross they're teenagers living in a house alone and unsupervised with a refrigerator in their bathroom

Ronan - hard liquor and leather. lavender and poppies. slight tang of copper and iron. fresh cut wood and steel. rust and grass.

Adam - car grease and gasoline. freshly tilled soil and wet dirt. the forest after it rains. bay leaf, rosemary, and thyme. pen ink and mahogany.

Gansey - mint and wet stone. old books and school glue. decaying cardboard and newspapers. gold, frankincense, and myrrh.

Noah - spring breeze and decay. clean laundry and blood. pine sap and salt.

Blue - burning sage and juniper. incense and charcoal. wool and linen. oil and smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two of this with other characters but I was delirious when I wrote this yay


End file.
